The present invention relates to basketball hoop covers, and more particularly, to a flexible decorated, colored or marked cover so as to provide better visibility, finger protection, rim size reduction and targeting features to assist the shooter.
Traditionally, basketball hoops have only a net affixed to them and have no distinguishing features which may be used as targets in practice for a player to shoot at.